


A Deadly Space

by AA_Batteries



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Demonic Possession, Gore, Killing, Murder, Murder Mystery, Outer Space, Possession, The Skeld (Among Us), Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: Black wakes up, feeling a bit strange. Little does anyone know, Black's feeling poses a danger that awaits them on the ship that day. Their work has become a Deadly space. Will they manage to escape it?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Deadly Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...
> 
> I've never done an Among Us fic before, but hey, why not.  
> Hope yall like my one-off!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

As the loud alarm called for the crew members to rise everyone groaned and stretched, reaching up as they slowly stood and gathered themselves to do another day of work on the ship. Black blinked up at the ceiling sitting up slowly as she looked around the room she shared with her fellow engineers as though seeing it for the first time. Her dream last night was fuzzy in her mind as she tried to recall it, only remembering the feeling as though being possessed by some malevolent being. She shook her head, scolding herself for reading too many books before brushing the thought aside. Dreams will be dreams, nothing to do about it. She swung her legs over her small cot, standing and pulling out her supplies for the day. Pulling on her loose-fitted uniform and tool belt she wandered down the hall to the cafeteria, meeting up with her team. Red and Cyan chatted to the side, discussing their tasks for the day, while Blue, Green, and Purple placed bets on who could finish first. Lime stood alone, a thoughtful expression on his face as always. Yellow, White, and Pink were scattered about the room doing various things.

As Black walked in, Lime looked up with a sigh, “Late as always, are we?” he shook his head, not expecting any kind of response. “Alright crew, listen up. We’ve got several tasks to do today, should take us around five to ten hours if we do this right. No slacking off. Let’s go.” with a wave of his hand everyone was dismissed to do their tasks, wandering down the hallways to assorted rooms of the ship, some together, some alone.

Cyan was one of the few who wandered off alone, scrolling down her screen for her list of tasks. Black followed her, though she wasn’t sure why she chose to, only trusting her instinct to do so. She walked just a few yards behind Cyan, entering the electrical room, by far the most unnerving room in the ship. Having only one exit and being dimly lit creates the constant air of being in a horror film. Black, normally extremely uncomfortable anywhere near the room, felt a strange reassurance walking into it.   
She turned the corner, seeing Cyan, innocent and trusting, fiddling with the assorted wires of the servers, replacing frayed ones, and altering connections as needed. Black approached her silently. The serenity she had felt as she entered the room increased, causing a smile to spread across her lips. Her eyes were half-lidded as she stopped just behind Cyan, reaching a hand out to her.

Cyan stopped her fiddling for a moment, hearing something, and turned. Like an unsuspecting doe grazing in a field, she was simply startled at the sight of her coworker, not realizing the gun was already cocked and aimed at her head. She put a hand to her chest, and opened her mouth to say something, but didn’t get the chance. With inhuman strength, Black’s hand shot out and snapped Cyan’s neck with a sharp crack, leaving her to fall to the ground, staring with blank eyes at the ceiling.

Black looked around silently, seeing a vent on the far wall. She pried it open and climbed inside, her stupor diminishing slowly. Her heart rate picked up exponentially as she sat in the dark vent, staring at the body. She put a hand over her mouth, not to muffle a scream or hide her horror but to stifle the giggle that escaped her lips. Her soul writhed inside her, fighting between the horrific event that just occurred and the rush of exhilaration it gave her.

As the war for her sanity ensued she heard light footsteps enter electrical, approaching the body. She spotted a pair of boots turn the corner and freeze mid-step. A muffled cry of horror sounded from their owner and suddenly an alarm started blaring, calling everyone to the cafeteria. Black slunk back in the vent, popping out in another room and made her way there.

When she arrived most everyone was there, Red and Green wandering in just after her. In the center of the room, Pink talked frantically to Lime, tears running down her face as she stuttered over her words. Lime held her tightly, comforting her as best he can.   
Red sat down nonchalantly at the table, straddling his chair. “What’s she all worked up about? Did she see a spider?” he said with a smirk, bracing his forearms on the table.

White stood nervously, looking around, “Where’s Cyan?” she asked quietly, biting her lip.

Lime looked up from Pink, gaze hard, “Cyan’s dead. Pink found her in electrical.”

There was dead silence around the table for a moment as the information slowly sunk in. White covered her mouth in horror. Red looked down at the table, eyes wide. The rest had similar reactions, Black’s easily forged. Red looked up first, eyes scanning the room and landing on Pink, “So one of us killed her, right?”

This statement shook the room further, all of them suddenly looking around at their companions, suspicion in their eyes. Pink specifically, stared at Red, who looked right back. It was clear their minds were made up about who was responsible for the crime, and a giddy thrill filled Black with the knowledge that she had not been found. Lime, however, directed his attention to her, once again putting her on edge. He opened his mouth, clearly to address her, but Purple butted in.

“It can’t be Blue, I was with them.” She said confidently, defending her partner. All of them gave a sort of half nod, acknowledging the statement.

Red then stood, leaning over the table, eyes locked on Pink, “Who’s to say Pink didn’t kill Cyan and report the body to avoid suspicion?” he asked the group, never looking away from the increasingly frightened Pink, “Who’s to say she’s not just manipulating us?”

Pink stared at him, speechless for a moment, before stuttering her retort, “And why couldn’t you have done the same thing. You could be the maniac here, trying to kill me, Cyan, and everyone else!” Lime, always so insightful, looked between the two, unsure, his gaze also bouncing back to Black a few times. Black, like everyone else in the room, kept her attention pinned to the argument between the two desperate members of their team.

After the conversation ensued for a while, Purple stepped up and put a hand on Red’s shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact, swinging his head around and spotting her. Already rattled by the situation at hand, he couldn’t seem to come up with a remark, which was shocking when compared to his usually snarky personality. Purple looked down at him, reassurance in her eyes and he relaxed a bit.

“I believe Red,” she announced to the room, looking around and meeting all the eyes that stared at her, both in shock at her confession, and relief for not having to give their own. Though it was painfully clear to all of them what this insinuated for Pink’s case. Pink herself just sat silently, jaw hanging ajar.

And then, to everyone’s disbelief, White, the most passive of the entire group, spoke up as well, “I also believe Red.” It was said almost silently, but it was said.

One by one the crewmates gathered in the room followed and spoke out their opinions. All of them believed Red, leaving Pink to sit in the deathly silence left behind. She stood slowly, taking a step back away from them all, fear and disbelief covering her features. Few of them made eye contact with her, choosing to ignore her horror as they chose her fate for her. Red stood after Pink, meeting her eyes.

“I’m sorry, but some things can’t be ignored,” he said quietly, approaching her. Others came to help him as they seized the still-shocked Pink and led her silently to the airlock. For the few other cases of psychopaths and murderers on the ship, it was customary to throw them out into space. Without any way to contact a planet or ground civilization, it was the safest bet for all those on board to just be rid of the threat entirely. Those left in the cafeteria sat together in heavy silence, emotions leaving a tattered trail of their souls within them. Black noticed Lime peering at her once again, something in his eyes that felt threatening clearly seen. After Red and the others returned, Lime simply gave the signal to get to work and left without a word. The rest of them looked around before quietly obliging.

Black trailed after Lime at a distance, watching him carefully. He didn’t seem to notice her as he walked into security silently. She waited for a few moments, checking the hallways around her for anyone who might be near, before sliding into security. Like in electrical, a feeling of tranquility and peace descended over her, allowing her to see the world as though she were watching a movie, not quite part of her reality. On the far end of the room, Lime sat, slouched over the cameras, clearly not paying them any mind. His hands covered his face as he trembled, as though a frigid winter breeze enveloped him, stinging his skin. Black walked up behind him, her normally echoing footsteps silent. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned, fear spiking through his blood.

“Black..?” he asked hesitantly. His emerald eyes and pale cheeks were wet from tears he hid during the meeting, those same eyes now filled with distrust and dread. Black just gave him a serene smile, heart galloping joyously in her chest. She drew her pocket knife, the four-inch-long blade shimmering in the reflection of the cameras. Realization and panic dawned in Lime’s eyes before he was gone, a single cut silencing any words he may have spoken.

Black wiped the blood from her blade with her thumb and forefinger, marveling at how it sparkled in the light on her fingertips as a ruby would sparkle in the light of the glorious evening sun. As she strolled toward the vent, she trailed her fingers across the wall, leaving glistening streaks of her victim behind. Popping open the vent, she climbed in, sliding to another room and making her way out.

She sauntered into storage, still having the feeling of tranquility over her. As she walked around storage she found Yellow, who was doing assorted things in the room. Yellow herself looked up as Black walked in, giving a half-hearted smile before returning to her tasks. Black stood for a moment, considering her options carefully. As Yellow did her task she approached, pulling out her knife again. Before Yellow even realized she was in danger, she was dead, stabbed several times in the back and neck, spinal cord severed. A crazed smile crawled across Black’s face as she looked down at the body planted at her feet. She cleaned her blade again, wiping her hand down the wall above Yellow’s head.

Right as she removed all the blood from herself she heard a gasp. Whirling around, she saw Red, standing silent in the hall, staring at her over the bloodied body. She grinned, “Hello Red. Did you want to join us?” she giggled, bouncing from foot to foot in glee.  
Red, known for his confidence and pride, turned and ran, heart racing in his chest, fear overtaking him. Behind him, Black whistled, as though calling him back, “There’s no hiding from me, Red!” she shouted into the halls, walking after him. The hallway was long and, offering no escapes, leaving the only option of going straight to the cafeteria. Black raised her hand in front of her and smiled, knowing the kill was hers. Her hand popped from her flesh, its own being, detached from her, and flew after Red. It soon caught up and seized his neck, dripping blood from the empty wrist. His screams were silenced as his windpipe was crushed and he crashed to the ground with a sick thud. Black’s hand returned to her, reattaching itself and fastening to her arm, leaving no trace it ever left other than the blood, spattered on the floor like a beautiful tapestry of death and betrayal.

Soon a scream rang through the empty halls of the ship behind her. She turned and walked nonchalantly away from the hall, painted in her gruesome red. As she exited the hall, Green, Blue, and Purple looked up from the horrific sight of Yellow on the floor. Seeing her covered in droplets of still-wet blood they easily put two and two together. Blue and Green rush her, pinning her arms painfully behind her back as she continued to smile, eyes gleaming with delight.

As she was dragged and locked into the airlock, the joyousness and peace she had experienced left her all at once, as though some possessive force exhaled and left her an empty shell. Guilt and horror-filled her soul as the doors to the airlock shut tight with no way to escape them. As she looked at the three outside, all with hatred and loathing in their eyes, she pressed her hand against the glass. Tears streamed down her face as she mouthed her final words to them.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to them as Green pushes the release button, spewing her into the void of space. She stared up at the stars as the vacuum engulfed her, tears freezing before they left her eyes, “and thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little thing I did on the side of my chaotic life, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks, and leave a kudos and comment if you want!


End file.
